1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to coated articles, particularly to coated articles with thermochromic property and a method for making the coated articles.
2. Description of Related Art
Vanadium dioxide (VO2) materials have attracted much attention due to its thermochromic property. It is known that vanadium dioxide has a switching temperature Tc in the region of 68° C. Vanadium dioxide has high transmission of infrared light when the temperature is higher than the switching temperature Tc, while it has high reflection of infrared light when the temperature is lower than the switching temperature T.
Since the optical switching temperature of vanadium dioxide is relatively high, various attempts have been made to lower the switching temperature of vanadium dioxide. It has been found that the switching temperature of vanadium dioxide can be reduced by doping Ti, Mo or W. However, the switching temperature of vanadium dioxide is still higher than room temperature, which limits the application of vanadium dioxide.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.